Forever
by Sharingan000
Summary: When (Female!Harry) Amara Potter was bitten by Fenrir Greyback during the war, she decided to take Teddy and move somewhere where werewolves were accepted. There she meets tall, dark, and sexy Derek Hale. But major shocker: Derek and Amara are destined to be mates. Braeden and Derek are not together. *Maybe future lemons!*
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"Forever/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"Summary:/span/strong When (Female!Harry) Amara Potter was bitten by Fenrir Greyback during the war, she decided to take Teddy and move somewhere where werewolves were accepted. There she meets tall, dark, and sexy Derek Hale. But major shocker: Derek and Amara are destined to be mates. Braeden and Derek are not together./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"Disclaimer:/span I do not own Harry Potter or Teen Wolf. But I love them both so much. I can't wait for season 5 to come out!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strongA/N: I'd like to thank my reviewers for telling to revise some stuff in the story so that Fred is for sure alive. Thank you, I love you!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"Amara's POV/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"The thing that hurts most is that I'll never be able to see my uncle Remus, my aunt Tonks, my friend Parvati, and so many other people that have died in the war. When Remus and Tonks died, I made a vow at their funeral that I would take care of Teddy as if he were my own, he is my godson after all./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I've decided that a move would probably be best for Teddy and I. There are still people trying to get to me, paparazzi, fans, eligible bachelors... But not only are we moving because of that. We are also moving to a place where werewolves reside. On the battlefield, I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback. So now, Teddy and I are werewolves. I need to find another werewolf who can help us learn control. Not only did I get bitten, but I also kept the elder wand and my dad's cloak. The resurrection stone was placed in a high security vault at Gringotts. Only I can get in using my blood. Thank you Gringotts goblins./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"So I told the Weasleys, Hermione, and the remaining members of the Order what I decided and they understood. They all knew about me getting the bite and supported my decision on moving. So I took Teddy to 12 Grimmauld Place and packed our bags in a large trunk with magic. Thank Merlin the trunk had an Undetectable Extension Charm and a Weightless Charm. I placed a glamour on Teddy to hide his metamorphmagus powers, his hair changed from blue to sandy brown like Remus'./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"The two of us went to the airport and I got us tickets to where we were moving to. Beacon Hills. The beacon town of the supernatural. I read all about the town and found that there were a lot more supernatural beings there. And I have a feeling that there is going to be a pack there willing to help us./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Getting on the plane, I give Teddy my old stuffed dog Padfoot that Sirius gave to me, it looked exactly like his animagus form. The plane took off and I was ready to start a new life in Beacon Hills, California./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px; text-align: center;"strong~~A Few Hour later~~/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"The plane landed and I picked up a sleeping Teddy out of his seat. With the wheel extension on our trunk, I carried Teddy and rolled the trunk and walked to find a car rental area. I found one and luckily, you can also buy cars there./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Hi I would like to buy a car." I said to the lady behind the desk. She looked at me and smiled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Of course, do you have a certain one that you want?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Do you have any Camaro's?" I asked her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""As a matter of fact, we do. There is one left, it's cherry red and only costs $### (I don't know how much they cost)."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""I'll take it." I gave her the money and got the keys. Walking out of the airport and to the car rental parking area, I found the Camaro I bought and put my trunk inside the trunk. Transfigurating my old place ticket into a carseat, I put Teddy in it in the backseat./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Getting in the front seat, I started the engine and began to drive to Beacon Hills. The drive only took a few hours, but I made it past the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign. Hearing a yawn and a sneeze, I turn to see Teddy awake and playing with Padfoot./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Morning Teddy." I said looking in the rearview mirror./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Mornin' mummy." He said in a cute voice./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""We're here in our new town. We just have to find a house of our own. Until then, wanna go around town and see if we can find other werewolves?" I ask him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Yeah! Werewoof." He said excitedly. I smiled and continued driving. I drove around town to try and get familiar with the place. All the windows were rolled down./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"While driving around, a familiar scent of werewolf went through the air. "Smell." Teddy said. He could smell it too. I drove around more, following the scent. It led me to a huge building that looked abandoned. I cut the engine and hopped out, helping Teddy out too. He still had Padfoot in his left arm and I held his right hand. Climbing up the stairs, the scent got stronger. At the top, was a huge metal door. There was a huge button on the side and I pressed it. Using my wolf hearing, I heard a small alarm and heavy footsteps. Setting Teddy down and pushing him behind my legs, my right hand fingers were moving, ready to flick my wand out from my arm holster on my right forearm./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"The metal door opened and I saw a tall man. He had black sex hair, a beard scruff, a muscular build, and a mysterious aura around him. When I looked into his eyes, I got lost in them. It's like everything in the world didn't matter anymore, except Teddy, it was just him. I wanted to be there for him no matter what. Hold him, touch him, care for him, protect him. I could feel an invisible thread link me to him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strong"Mate!"/strong My wolf called. strong"He is our mate!"/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""You're a werewolf." He said, breaking me out of my stupor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""So are you. I came here to find a pack that can help us learn control." I told him. He looked confused./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""'Us'?" Still holding Teddy's hand, I moved him out from behind my leg./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""This is my adopted son, Teddy. He was born a werewolf through his father, my uncle, who was bitten. The werewolf that bit him bit me, he's dead now." I said. "My name's Amara."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""I'm Derek. And I am in a pack, but I'm not the alpha. Let me call him and he can bring the others. Come in." He stepped aside. I nodded and stepped inside the room. It was huge. There was an enormous window, but it wasn't as big as the one in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. There was a leather couch to the left side and a spiral staircase./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Something tells me that you're not only a werewolf." Derek says. I turn around and look him in the eye. "What are you?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I flick my wrist and my wand lands in my hand. Holding it up, I show it to him. "I'm a witch." He nodded and pulled out his phone. I put my wand back in it's holster and knelt down to Teddy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""I hungry, mummy." He said. I reached into my pouch, also with an Undetectable Extension Charm, and pulled out a small box of Ritz crackers. He loves these things./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Here, eat your snack and don't make a mess." He smiled and ate the crackers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""They'll be here in a little bit." Derek says. "So what? Did you just come here to learn control?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""No, I came here to start over. I'll explain once the rest of your pack arrives." He nods. And as if on cue, the door opens and in comes six teenagers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Hey Derek." Says a boy with dark hair, tan skin, and a crooked jaw. "Is this her?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Yeah, guys this is Amara and her adopted son Teddy."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Hi I'm Scott, this is my girlfriend Kira, my best friend Stiles, his girlfriend Malia, Lydia, and Liam."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""May I ask what each of you are? Because I can smell three of you as werewolves, but the other three, I don't know." I asked them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Sure, I'm a werewolf and the alpha." He flashed his red eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""I'm a kitsune." Kira said, flashing her eyes which were brownish amber./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""I'm a werecoyote." Malia said, flashing blue eyes. She must've killed someone innocent, but it must've been an accident./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""I'm a banshee." Lydia said. "I love your outfit." She commented. I was currently wearing a grey leather jacket with a white floral button down shirt with a black tank top underneath, dark wash jeans, and black ankle boots./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Thanks, I live yours too." I told her. She was wearing a white dress with floral lace designs, a brown belt around her waist, a denim three quarter sleeve jacket, and brown leather heels./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Uh I'm human, but before I was possessed by an evil spirit called a Nogitsune." Stiles said awkwardly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""I'm a werewolf and Scott's beta." Liam said, flashing his gold eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""I'm a werewolf and a witch. Teddy is a werewolf too, but he was born one and I was bitten." I waved my wand and took the glamour off of Teddy for a while. His hair changed from sandy brown to blue and then to yellow in happiness while he was eating his crackers. They all gaped but Stiles broke out of his stupor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""That's kinda freaky." I turned to him and glared, adding a threatening growl. "I'll shut up now."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Well, you two better get ready, 'cause the full moons tonight." Derek said. I completely forgot./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Oh shit..." I mutter. "What do we have to do?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""We just have to chain you up and all you have to do is find an anchor, someone or something to calm you down. If that doesn't work, we'll make you say a mantra. It worked on Liam." Scott says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Okay."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Foo moon." I heard Teddy say. He just finished the pack and was now standing next to me, looking up at me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Yeah little guy, tonight the full moon." I said, picking him up and resting him on my hip./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Do you guys have anywhere to stay?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""No not yet, Teddy and I just came into town about half an hour ago. My car is downstairs and so is all our stuff."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""You can stay here. I have extra rooms that you can sleep in." My mate suggests./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Oh no, I don't wanna be a bother."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""I insist. Besides, you're gonna be here for the full moon."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I sigh in defeat. "Okay. Thank you, Derek." When I said his name, my wolf growled. "I'll just go and grab my stuff."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""I'll come with you." Kira said. I gave her a thankful smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Teddy, I'll be back in a few minutes." I kissed his forehead. He scrunched his nose and giggled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Kira and I walked downstairs and out of the building where I parked my car. I popped the trunk and pulled out my trunk. (Ha, funny!) "Wow, that is a big luggage."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Yeah, I used it for when I went to school in Scotland. It was a magical boarding school called Hogwarts. I'll explain more when we go back inside." I lifted my trunk with ease and we walked back inside./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Once inside, we all sat down on the couch. First they told me their story, from when Scott was bitten to Derek becoming a shape-shifter. Even Derek told me his story. I listened intently and asked questions. Then it was my turn. I started with my life with the Dursleys. I swear, when I mentioned how they treated me, I heard Derek growl which kinda turned me on. Then I went on with first year when me, Hermione, and Ron found the sorcerer's stone, then when Ron and I went to the chamber of secrets in second year, meeting Sirius and Remus in third year, getting entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament in fourth year, Umbridge taking over Hogwarts in fifth year; when I told this part I touched the scar on my hand that said 'I must not tell lies'; Dumbledore dying in sixth year, the wizarding world getting taken over by Voldemort and the Death Eaters, becoming a fugitive with Hermione and Ron, hunting horcruxes and destroying them, going back to Hogwarts, and now I'm telling them about the war. That was the part that hit me the hardest./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Professor McGonagall had a stone army appear from the gargoyles on the school walls. Then her and every other adult put up a powerful barrier around the entire school. When the Death Dealers showed up, a few of them hit the barrier and they turned to dust in the wind. Hermione and Ron went to the chamber of secrets while I went up to Dumbledore's office with Snape's memories. I put them in the pensieve and it showed me everything; he was best friends with my mother and he helped her understand that she was a witch. Then my mom fell in love with my dad and when they graduated, they got married and then had me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Hermione and Ron were in the chamber of secrets to destroy a horcrux which was Helga Hufflepuffs cup. While they did that, I ran around the school and Luna told me that I had to speak with the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter. She gave me a riddle, telling me where her mother's diadem was. I found it in the Room of Requirements, but Draco, Blaise Zabini, and Goyle found me. Hermione and Ron came and chased them away. But Goyle had to be the idiot and set the whole bloody place on fire resulting in his death. Draco and Blaise climbed up the huge stacks of Hogwarts items while Ron, Hermione, and I found old broomsticks. We flew on them and got the other two out before they would be fried crisp./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Hermione gave me a basilisk fang and I destroyed the diadem which was also a horcrux. Voldemort sent a message through everyone's minds, calling off the Death Dealers and saying that I should surrender myself to him or else everyone I care about dies. I did as he said and went out to the Forbidden Forest where he would be waiting. But before I went to him, I took out the snitch and kissed it. It opened and the Resurrection Stone floated out of it. I was able to see them again; my parents, Remus, and Sirius. My one last goodbye before I died. After I talked to them, I went to Voldemort. He hit me with the Killing Curse, but I didn't die./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""I spoke to Dumbledore and he gave the choice to die and move on, or go back and fight Voldemort, save everyone. Obviously I chose to go back. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, was above me and knew I was alive. She asked me if Draco was alive and safe. Being a good person, I whispered that he was. Narcissa told the others that I was dead. Hagrid carried me while Voldemort led everyone back to Hogwarts. I don't completely remember his speech, but he said something about joining him and being free. I jumped out of Hagrids arms and ran, Voldemort kept throwing spells at me, but I easily dodged them. Before I could even register it, I felt a sharp pain in my hip and saw that Fenrir Greyback tackled me and bit me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""I stunned him and threw him away. I walked back out to the courtyard where Voldemort and I dueled. The thing is, the Elder Wand never called to him. Yes, Snape killed Dumbledore who had the wand, but it was Draco who disarmed him the night he died. And when I disarmed him at Malfoy Manor, the Elder Wand then called for me. So I beat Voldemort and he turned to dust./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""We won the war, but there was no cheering, no celebrating, no happiness. Only grief, anger. The casualties were wide in numbers. So many people were either injured or killed. Those dead included Colin Creevey, Parvati Patil, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and so many people. The people I mentioned were either friends or family. Remus and Tonks were my aunt and uncle and Teddy's biological parents, Parvati was my friend, Colin was a friend, everyone I ever knew was either, dead, injured, or comatose./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Then I went to Tonks and Remus' bodies. Their hands were over the edge of their cots, but they weren't holding hands. I took their hands and joined them together. I took a blood oath that day that I would care and love for Teddy as if he were my own. Help him through his ups and downs, and protect him. That oath is sealed to this very day."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Tears fell from my eyes and my body shook a little. Teddy, sensing my distress, toddled over to me and climbed into my lap. I hugged him and cried silently. I saw Lydia and Kira crying and sobbing a little, Malia looking at me in sadness along with Stiles and Scott, Liam had tears falling, but was silent, and Derek looked at me with sorrow and understanding./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""That's why I came here with Teddy, to start over. And to find help to learn control. But I know when he turns eleven, he'll be going to Hogwarts. And I'll help him every step of the way." I say determined./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""And we'll help you." Scott said. "Every step of the way." He quoted me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Thank you." I look down to see Teddy asleep. Laughing lightly, I settle him down on the couch. "I'm gonna let him nap for a while."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""I'll take you to your room." Derek says. I nod and levitate my trunk with the wave of my wand, following him up the stairs. I swear, I thought I heard Scott, Stiles, and Liam say, "That is so cool."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Derek stopped at a door and opened to reveal a simple room with a queen sized bed with an all white bed set and a huge light grey duvet. There was a desk and two dressers that were painted black./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Thank you Derek. We just met today and you're already being so kind to Teddy and I."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""It's no problem. I'm just doing what I can to help." He says and walks out the room. I sigh and think about what just happened. Derek Hale is my mate. According to my wolf. I used magic to unpack some of Teddy and my clothes and took out my potion supplies. During my research, I found out that the wolfsbane that Remus used on a full moon was a different kind, it was like a sedative. But the wolfsbane that grows here can kill a werewolf./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"After unpacking, I changed into more comfortable clothing: black leggings and a tight black tank top with grey lace, it was kinda rectangular around the collar, so my black and white lace bra was showing. I didn't care. I grabbed my black moccasins and slipped those on. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I walked back downstairs to put Teddy in the bed for a proper nap. I came down to see that they were all getting ready to leave./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""We'll be back, Amara. We just have to tell our parents where we're gonna be." Kira told me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""It's fine. I know your parents will be worried." They smiled and left the loft. I turned to the couch where Teddy was still sleeping to see him sucking his thumb and hugging Padfoot close to him. Smiling, I carefully pick him up, so not to wake him up, and take him to our new room./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Taking off his jacket and shoes, I place him on the bed and cover his body with the duvet. I kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you Teddy. With all my heart." I tip toed out the room and turned off the light, shutting the door and walking back downstairs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Derek was sitting on the couch with his hands folded. "I'm sorry you went through all that." He says. I sit across from him on the other couch./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""It's okay. I moved on. Teddy, the Weasleys, and Hermione are the ones who helped me and kept me going. They never gave up on me." I paused and remembered the look he gave me after I finished my story. "Derek, after I told you everything, why did you give me a look of understanding?" He tensed then sighed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""My family died in a fire caused by Kate. The only ones who survived were me, Laura, Peter, and Cora. We left Beacon Hills for a while, then Laura went back to check on things. When I didn't hear from her in a long time, I went back too, only to find that she was murdered. Peter was in a coma at the time and I didn't know Cora was alive. And you know the rest of the story." He said. Now I get it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""I'm sorry." I say softly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""It's okay. I moved on." He quotes me with a grin. I smile and laugh lightly. I'm already getting to know my mate. I wonder if he can feel the connection./p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Derek's POV

When I saw Amara, my wolf growled and said one thing I would never forget.

" **Mate!"**

Amara was my mate chosen by my wolf. Then I felt fear course through me. What if she doesn't feel the connection I feel? What if she won't accept me? What if she'll leave me because of my past?

Then I learned her story. Her parents murder when she was only a baby, this prophecy put on her shoulders, being abused by her 'family', only finding out she was a witch at age eleven, and then the fights she put on throughout her life. She had to become a mature person so early.

It's almost night out and the full moon will be up soon. I already had the chains ready for when Amara changes attached to the wall in the loft.

Scott and the others came over and stood or sat around the loft. Lydia and Kira decided to watch over Teddy for Amara's sake. Said person was now pacing in front of the window.

"I am so nervous. What if I don't learn control? What if I don't find my anchor? What if I end up hurting you guys? Or worse, Teddy? I don't wanna hurt my own son!" She ranted.

"Amara, calm down." I said lightly. She stopped and breathed out.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I've never been this nervous since I went out into the last stage of the Triwizard tournament." She said.

"That's understandable." Scott said. "I was nervous too. I nearly attacked Stiles."

"Yeah he did. Uh he wasn't himself and spouted a bunch of crap about me." Stiles spoke up.

"That's horrible."

"Yeah it was. Scott broke the handcuffs I put on him that were attached to the radiator in his room." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck a little.

I looked out the window and saw it was completely dark out. Just as I did, Amara fell to her knees breathing hard and shaking. I appeared to her side and put my hands on her shoulders.

"It's starting…" She said in a ragged voice. She picked her head up and her once emerald green eyes were now bright gold. I helped her to stand and held her to close to the wall while Scott chained her up. She gave a low growl, but didn't struggle. We finally got her chained up and just as Scott and I stepped back, she lunged but the chains kept hold. Giving a growl, she tried to claw at Scott, but not me….

"Why isn't she trying to rip your face off?" Malia asked. This made me wonder…. I motioned everyone to stay quiet and don't move as I stepped forward. Amara's head was down and she was looking at the floor.

"Amara…" I spoke. Her head shot up and her face was changed. Strangely, I still thought her to be beautiful with the fangs, gold eyes, and slight fur. She saw me and tilted her head a little. I stepped closer to her, flashing my eyes.

She sniffed me out, being cautious of her movements. Then she gave a low growl that made my wolf howl.

"Mate…" I heard her mutter. She can feel it. Her face changed back and she lost balance. I caught her and helped her stay on her feet. Once again looking into my eyes, I got lost like I did when I first saw her.

"What just happened?" Liam whispered.

"Amara just said 'mate'." Scott answered, sounding confused. Then just like that, Amara fell limp in my arms. I picked her up bridal style as Scott and Stiles unchained her quickly.

I walked up the stairs with Amara in my arms and go to her room. Knocking softly, the door opens and there is Kira.

"That was fast…" She said. I said nothing and set Amara on her bed next to Teddy, who was awake and playing with a stuffed dog. Teddy held his stuffed dog and crawled over to Amara, burrowing in her arms and falling into immediate sleep. Kira and Lydia softly 'awed' at the sight and the three of us walked out the room and back downstairs.

"Okay sourwolf, start explaining." Stiles demanded. I sent him a glare, but he didn't seem phased.

"Explain what?" Lydia asked.

"While Amara changed, she looked at Derek and said 'mate'." Liam spoke up. Kira and Lydia looked at me in complete shock.

"What?" Lydia asked, still shocked. I nodded a little.

"You want the truth?" I asked them.

"Yes!" Stiles, Malia, Lydia, and Scott said, careful not to wake Amara and Teddy.

"When I first saw Amara when she came to the door, I felt a connection to her. An invisible line linking me to her. All that mattered was her. I would do anything for her, protect her… I probably sound like a sap right now." I said, running a hand through my hair and leaning against the table in front of the window.

"Well you don't. I read a lot of stuff about werewolves finding their mates. You're bound to her now. You're first instinct is to protect her from any threat. And one thing that may or may not take some or a lot of complication." Lydia said, giving me a knowing smile. Uh oh, I know what she's talking about.

"What will be complicated?" Liam asked.

"That mating mark." Lydia sung. Kira caught on and started to giggle with Lydia. Liam looked confused before he caught on and started to blush. Stiles looked even more confused.

"What's that?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. Ironic; the main guy who does all the research for us and he doesn't know what a mating mark is.

"It's when to werewolves mate and they leave a mark right on their mates collarbone as a symbol that they are off limits and belong to no one else." Kira said, still giggling. I gave them a slight glare and rolled my eyes.

"So it's pretty much a love bite…" Malia bluntly stated. Stiles started to snicker, but hid his laughter behind his fist. Liam was blushing so much, it could put Scott's eyes to shame. Lydia and Kira were still giggling. I rolled my eyes at all their antics and walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to bed. Feel free to stay or leave if you want. I don't really care." And with that, I left up the stairs, not bothering to hear their replies.

I walked into my bedroom and gave a long, loud, heavy sigh. I didn't bother to change for bed, I just fell on the mattress and fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

 **~~Morning~~**

I woke up to the sound of laughter, a woman and a childs laughter. Amara and Teddy… I thought to myself. I stood up from my bed and walked downstairs. And there, in the middle of the loft on the floor was Amara laying on her back with Teddy sitting on her stomach. Amara was making faces and Teddy was there laughing, his hair changing different colors.

Teddy noticed me and sent me a gleeful smile, his brown eyes changing to green and blue hair changing to black. He kinda looked like a toddler version of me. Amara saw this and looked in my direction. She also noticed my confused expression.

"That means he likes you. He slightly changes his appearance to show that he likes and wants to look up to you someday." She explained. I nodded in comprehension.

"Makes sense." I commented. "But how can he change his appearance?"

"Well, his mother had a genetic magical ability and she was categorised as a metamorphmagus. She can change her appearance slightly, but not completely. Things like hair color, shape, or length, eye color, skin tone, height, or even make tattoos appear on her skin. She can even make a some animal faces like a duck bill, a pigs nose, a cat's eyes and whiskers, she even looked like a vampire from the Twilight movies." Amara explained.

"That's amazing…" I breathed in amazement. I had heard rumors about the wizarding world, but I didn't think that they would be true. "Do you think you could tell or show me more?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Of course. I'll start off little by little thought." She told me.

"Tell me anyway you see fit." I reassured her.

"Well, my godfather and father were animagus, meaning they can change into a certain animal that matches their personality. Like my father was a stag named Prongs and my godfather was a black dog named Padfoot."

"Are you an animagus?"

"Yes I am, as a matter of fact. I am actually and ironically a white wolf named Snowflake, the name was given by my friend and brother figure Charlie Weasley."

"Can I see?" I asked, shyly? Since when am I shy? It must be the mate connection affecting me. But who cares?

"Sure." She stepped back from me and Teddy and changed into a beautiful white wolf with emerald green eyes that stood out from her pearl white fur coat. Teddy saw her and toddled over to her.

"Momma…" He said and lightly grabbed a fistful of her fur. Just seeing the sight of Amara with Teddy reminded me of how close I was with my mother when she was alive. I smiled at the two of them as Amara leaned into Teddy's hold.

Amara changed back, in clothing which surprised me, and picked up Teddy resting him on her hip. She continued to tell me about the wizarding world and I asked questions here and there. It made me wonder what life was like in her world. I almost envied them, but I was mainly content with my life here in Beacon Hills. Even though there were some details that I wanted to change; like Stiles constant sarcasm and talkative-ness, Malia's bluntness, Kate coming back to life (obviously)... But right now, being with Amara, I didn't want to change a thing.

 _Snap out of it, Hale._ My conscience chastised. _You met the girl yesterday and you're already developing feelings for her._

 **Mate!** My wolf growled to my conscience. **She is our mate! She needs us just as we need her!**

 _Oh shove it, dog_

 **Make me, brain-boy!**

Okay, you have got to be kidding me. An internal mind argument? I have officially lost it. That's right people, Derek Hale has officially landed a one way ticket to Eichen House! Go me….

Amara's POV

As I told Derek about the wizarding world as if on autopilot, my mind wandered somewhere else. I remember last night like it just happened a second ago. I spouted out that Derek was my mate while I changed. Oh god, I hope it doesn't make things awkward.

But right now, I was comfortable being with Derek, even with Teddy in the same room. Well, he's playing with his shoe that he yanked off his foot. Silly boy.

But Derek, it's different. It's not like the crush I had on Oliver Wood. I am really starting to develop feelings for Derek. I know it might just be the mating connection talking, but this might also be genuine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Amara's POV

Lydia and Kira showed up to the loft and asked if they could take Teddy out to play in the park. I didn't mind and let them take Teddy. I may not be a seer, but I have a strong feeling that Lydia and Kira will become great aunts for Teddy. I'm glad that he's gotten along so well with everyone.

I was in the kitchen and just made myself a cup of english tea. I know, pretty ironic. Reading a muggle book called 'Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment' by James Patterson. This book was beginning to be pretty good.

I just got to chapter 27 when I heard Derek talking on the phone with someone. I couldn't help but listen in.

"Deaton, I need you're help." I heard Derek say.

" _What is it? Is someone hurt?"_ The man on the phone, Deaton said.

"No. We have a new pack member and she's also a witch. And not only that, but she's…" Derek trailed off.

" _She's what?"_ Deaton asked carefully.

"She's my mate…"

Oh Merlin, he can feel the connection too. What do I do? Should I talk to him about it? Should I wait till he wants to drop the subject on me?

" _That's great Derek, but why do you sound concerned?"_

"Because when she changed for the first time last night, she caught sight of me and said 'mate'. Then she changed back and lost consciousness."

Are you bloody kidding me? I fainted in front of Derek and the others? Oh I'm such a clotpole! I mentally scolded.

I blanked out the rest of their conversation and left the kitchen, walking to the main area of the loft where Derek was facing the window with the phone pressed to his ear, having not noticed me. I watched as he hung up and placed the phone on the table.

"You can feel the connection too, can't you?" I spoke up, making my presence noticed. He turned around, slightly startled and looked at me with wide eyes.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough…" I trailed off. "I was planning to talk to you about it when the time was right and when we got more comfortable with each other…."

"It's okay. I understand. It's just… This is pretty new to me. What with Paige, Kate, Braeden… I don't exactly have the best dating status." He joked, lightening the mood. I chuckled a little.

"I get it. For me it was Oliver Wood, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory… If you want to take things slow, I completely understand. I don't want to rush you into anything." I told him.

"We can take things slow, see where things go." He declared. I nodded with a small smile.

 **~~Timeskip~~**

It has been about two months since I brought Teddy here to Beacon Hills. And life was great. Lydia and Kira became caring, loving, and helpful aunts to Teddy and best friends with me; Malia became a big sister and playmate for Teddy and another best friend for me; Stiles and Scott became best friends and uncles for Teddy and taught him all the boy stuff as well as became brothers to me; Liam became like a nephew to me and was another play date for Teddy; and Derek became a father-figure for Teddy and was really helpful in taking care of him.

Things with Derek and I are great. We took things slow as declared and got to know each other better like the small things; favorite color, birthday, favorite food to eat, weird fetishes…. Yeah I know, weird.

As the seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, and months ticked by, I found myself developing immense feelings for Derek. Everytime I go to sleep, all I can dream about is my future with Derek.

And I am not afraid to say that I am unconditionally, irrevocably, and hopelessly in love with Derek Hale.

Anyway- Today is just another typical full moon, but today is different. I keep getting these weird feelings and they only start when Derek is near, close, or in the same room as me. When he's gone, I feel…. empty.

"Hey Scott, who is Deaton?" I ask.

"Deaton is my boss who works at the animal clinic. But he's also an emissary." He explains. Ah, I've read about emissary. They are willingly devoted to one pack and will help them in anyway. Deaton must be the emissary for Scott's pack.

"Do you think you can give me the address for the clinic? I need to talk to him." I wondered. He nodded and wrote it down on a piece of paper nearby. Giving it to me, I thank him and change quickly into jeans, a red v neck shirt, a black leather jacket, and black velvet heels.

Since Teddy was with Stiles out at a comic store, I didn't have to worry too much about him. Stiles knows that if Teddy were hurt, I would claw off his genitals and shove them down his throat.

I drove to the clinic and walked in. The bell on the door jingled and a dark skinned bald man with a goatee and a wise look in his eyes walked from a back room.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a kind and gentle voice that made me think of Mr. Weasley.

"Uh I'm Amara Potter, Derek talked to you over the mobile about me." I explained. A look of recognition showed across his face before he smiled.

"Ah, Derek's mate and the witch. Lovely to meet you." I blushed when he said 'Derek's mate'.

"That's exactly what I want to talk about. Whenever I'm in the same room, near, or anywhere in sight of Derek, I get these weird… feelings." I explain as we walk to the back room to where an examination table was.

"What sort of feelings?" He asks. I blush Gryffindor red and stutter my answer out.

"Horny feelings." He chuckles before smiling.

"And how long has it been since you found Derek as your mate?"

"Two months."

"Ah, I see what your problem is. You're in the stage where the mates grow sexual desires and have to mark each other right away. If you don't mark him soon, these feelings will only grow stronger and you'll eventually snap and change." Deaton explained. Uh oh….

"So I have to hook up with Derek or else I will hurt someone?" He nodded. I sigh deeply. "Thank you for your help, Dr. Deaton. I appreciate it."

"It's not a problem. If you need anything Ms. Potter, just come over and visit or call me. Scott will give you my number."

"Please, call me Amara."

"Well then it's only fair if you either call me Deaton or Alan."

"Of course Deaton. Bye." I say as I walk to the door.

"Bye Amara." He says back. I walk out the clinic and hop into my car.

Just sitting in the driver's seat, I begin to think things over. If I mark Derek, he will officially be mine, if I don't, my friends and family's blood will be on my hands. Oh Merlin help me!

I drive back to the loft and see that Scott is gone. We were just hanging out and talking about lacrosse and quidditch. By scent, I learned that Derek was in his room.

I sat on the couch and thought things over again. Now that I am in the same building as Derek, I can feel it again. My desire for Derek is starting to stress me out. Right now I just want to walk up to his room and do what I have to do.

Before I could even register it, I'm walking up the spiral staircase and heading to Derek's room. Knocking on his door, he opens it and I see him shirtless and only in jeans. He looks to have just gotten out of the shower.

"Amara. Is something wrong?" He asked, seeing the stressed look on my face. I look into his bright green eyes.

"I can't take it anymore." I say softly. Before he could say anything else, my lips are attached to his. He's surprised for a second before he's kissing back and pulling me into the room. I kick the door close and he pushes me against the door.

Kissing heatedly and passionately, I jump and wrap my legs around his muscular waist, weaving my hair into his short spiky hair. His hands go to my thighs and he holds me up against the door. He pulls me off the door and walks blindly to his bed, setting me down gently and hovering over me. Sitting up slightly, I pull off my leather jacket as he pushes it off. I also kick off my heels.

He breaks the kiss hesitantly and looks me in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks. It's sweet that he puts my thoughts before his.

"I do. I talked to Deaton about these feelings I've been getting and he told me."

"What feelings?"

"Horny feelings." I breath confidently, hearing him growl. I smirk and trail my nails against his chest, abs, at the perfect v shape under his naval.

"Two months and I'm getting the mating feels. He said that if we don't mark each other soon, it'll stress us out to the point where someone else's blood will be on our hands." I explained. "But I just don't want this because of that, I want this because I love yo-" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine.

He pulled back and grinned against my lips. "I love you too, Amara." I smiled and kissed him again. His large warm hands go under my shirt and trail against my skin, making me moan. I reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the side.

 **~~Lemon Starting~~**

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me close to his bare chest. He started to places kisses along my neck and collarbone and bite lightly here and there. I gasped and moane, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled back a bit and decided to grow a backbone and unbutton my jeans. Derek helped me pull them off and I threw them aside. As Derek kissed me again, I undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off. Now we were just in our underclothes; me in black and white lace bra and grey boys shorts and him in black boxers.

Derek undid my bra and soon, we were naked under the covers.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded. Thing is, I'm still a virgin, but after this, I won't be anymore. He positioned himself at my entrance and slid into me. When he broke my barrier, I gasped in pain, but it was bearable, I've dealt with worse.

The pain subsided and turned to pleasure and I moved my hips up, telling him to move. He slowly slid in and out of me, making me moan loudly and him do a mix between a groan and a growl. Soon he picked up the pace.

"Oh god, Derek." I moaned.

"Amara…" He said as he kissed me again. I pushed him back so I was straddling him. He grabbed my hips and guided me down his hard member. My hands rested on his chest. Soon, I could feel a tightening below.

"Derek, I'm so close." I breathed.

"Me too."

I felt myself reach my climax and screamed in pleasure. As Derek spilled himself into me, he pulled me down a bit and pushed his fangs into my neck.

I didn't feel any amount of pain when he bit me, only even more pleasure. I got my fangs out and bit into his neck, marking him as mine. With both of us making our marks on each other, I could feel our orgasms multiply by three. I nearly blacked out from the pleasure. We pulled out fangs out and he fell back as I laid on his chest, both of us sweating and breathing heavily.

 **~~Lemon Ended~~**

I moved off of Derek and laid on my side on his bed, molding myself into his side. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I rest my chin on his shoulder and looked up at him as he looked down at me.

"You're mine now, Amara."

"And you're mine. Nothing can change that now." I said. He kissed me one more time and smiled. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and my hand on his beating heart **(A/N: Ahh, my feels. I quoted and Ed Sheeran song, 'Thinking Out Loud'. I love that song so much!)**

"I love you Amara."

"I love you too, Derek." And then I fell into a peaceful sleep in my mate's arms.

 **~~Morning~~**

I woke up in the morning alone in Derek's bed. Using my wolf hearing, I can hear Derek is downstairs. Wrapped in the blanket, I speed to my room and change into loose light wash jeans, a blood red blouse, and black ballet flats, leaving my hair down. I look in the mirror and see that my shirt is low enough the give a perfect view of the halfway healed bite mark on my neck.

When I touch it, it doesn't feel like a regular bite mark, it feels like plain skin.

I walk downstairs to see with Teddy. Teddy sitting in his laps and playing with his fingers, Derek smiling down at him. Derek will make a great father someday. I smile at the thought of carrying his child someday. He looks up and smiles when he notices it's me.

"Morning." He greets. I smile and walk over to him and Teddy, giving Derek a short but sweet kiss on the lips and a kiss on the forehead to Teddy.

"Morning." I say. Teddy scrunches his nose and smiles, showing his baby teeth. His hair changing into a hot pink like Tonks'.

"Momma." He says and points a small finger to me. Then he points to Derek, "Dadda."

I turn to Derek who has a shocked look on his face. At first I was worried, but then Derek smiles and turns to me.

"He called me dad." He says happily. I smile in relief and kiss him again.

The whole day, we play with Teddy. Then when he's put down for his nap, it's just Derek and I. We are sitting on the couch, my legs over his lap and his hands resting on my lap, our hands entwined. My head resting on his shoulder. I couldn't wish for a better moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Derek's POV

Amara…. Just saying her name makes me smile. And Teddy… He called my dad! I already think of him as a son. I meant what I said about Amara reminding of my mother. She's like her in so many; caring, compassionate, brave, smart, motherly, and beautiful.

I was broken out of my thoughts when the metal door of the loft opened to reveal Kira, Lydia, Malia, and Stiles.

"Hey Derek." Kira greeted. "And hello to you too Teddy." She said, picking up the blue haired boy who ran up to Kira. She picked him up and rested him on her hip. I noticed Lydia looking at me in suspicion.

"What?" I said to her. She walked up to me and pulled my shirt collar, right where Amara's mark was. She gasped and then squealed so loud, I had to cover my ears, so did Malia.

"Where's Amara? I have to talk to her." Lydia said.

"Upstairs in her room." Before I could finish the sentence, Lydia was running up the spiral stairs. And let me just say, she can run fast in heels.

"What was that about?" Malia asked.

"Lydia found out about Amara's mark which is so conveniently right here." I said, pointing to my collarbone.

"Wow, sour-wolf grew a backbone." Stiles cheered. I glared and growled at him.

Amara's POV

I just got out of the shower and wrapped a black towel around me and dried my hair with a small red towel when the door opened to reveal Lydia.

"Hey Lydia." I greeted. She just walked up to me and turned me head. Then I felt her touch Derek's mark.

"Eehh, you guys finally marked each other and it's only been two months. I thought it would take you guys a shorter time, but I guess I was wrong." She spoke so fast, I almost didn't understand her.

"Lydia, calm down. And yes we marked each other, which was the night before last night." I told her, trying to calm her down.

"So tell me," She says as she sits on my bed. "Was he good?" She asks with a smirk.

"Lydia!" I exclaim in embarrassment, blushing like crazy.

"Well?..."

I hesitated, but sat down beside her on my bed. "He was amazing. I love him so much. Yesterday, I woke up to find Teddy sitting on Derek's lap downstairs. And then Teddy calls Derek 'dad'." Lydia gasps.

"Aw, that is adorable. Oh I can't wait until you guys have kids of your own. I'm gonna spoil them rotten." She tells me. I laugh and nod.

"I know you will, and so will the Weasleys. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are like second parents to me and they will love that I have children. They supported me being a werewolf and helped me." I pause, then remembered something. "Oh maybe I can take you guys to meet them one day. I know someone who will be good for Liam. Her name is Ginny and she's his age. She's like Liam in every way except she's female."

"Oh, we so have to get them together. But I have a question, and not to sound a little narcissistic, but do you know anyone perfect for me?" Lydia asks. I think it through and try to think of someone perfect for Lydia.

"Do you like dragons?" I asked her.

"I used to love them as kids, besides mermaids of course. I always thought they were amazing creatures." She said. "So beautiful and free."

"Well, there's one of Ginny's older brothers, Charlie, who is a dragon tamer. He trained in Romania and now he's thinking of becoming the teacher for Care of Magical Creatures once Hogwarts is rebuilt."

"What does he looks like?" She asks curiously. I summon my small bag over to me and pull out a picture of the Weasley family.

"There's Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Percy, Fred **(A/N: I want him to live!)** and George, Ginny, Ron, and finally Charlie." I point out.

"Oh, he's handsome. Red hair, perfect jaw, muscular build, and bright blue eyes. I like him." I laugh at that.

"He's the best big brother I could ask for. He taught me everything I need to know about the Hungarian Horntail I fought in the Tri-Wizard tournament." I let her look at the photo while I picked out an outfit for today.

I chose a loose parchment colored sleeveless shirt, black skinny jeans, black and white vans, and black clip on suspenders that I put over my shoulders. I used magic to curl my hair and put a blond stripe on my side bang.

We walked downstairs, Lydia still has the photo, to see Malia and Stiles playing with Teddy. Derek was talking to Kira about something. I heard a loud jangling and knew what it was. I snapped my fingers and my hand mirror flew to my hand.

I tapped the mirror and I saw Ginny's face.

"Hey Ginny." I greeted.

"Hey 'Mara. How's Beacon Hills?" She asked.

"Great. I met a pack and they're awesome." I faced the mirror so Ginny got a view of everyone. "Ginny this is Derek, Lydia, Scott, Kira, Stiles, Malia, and Liam. Guys, this is my sister from another mister Ginny Weasley."

"Hi guys." Ginny greeted.

"Hi Ginny. Amara told us a lot about you and your family." Lydia said.

"All good things I hope." Lydia nodded at Ginny's words.

"All good. And I have a question: is your older brother Charlie available?" Lydia asks, making me laugh a little. Ginny giggles and nods.

"Yes he is. Not to be rude, but can I ask what you are?"

"I'm a banshee. I can predict death and scream really loud." Lydia explains. I heard something in the background and soon, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie were looking over Ginny's shoulders.

"Amara! How is our amazing, pranking, conniving little sister doing in America?" Fred asked.

"Oh shove off, Gred." I say, using his nickname.

"Oh, looks like someone didn't have their morning tea. Don't you think Forge?" Fred asked, using George's nicknames.

"I think so too, Gred."

"Bill, can you please?" I ask him.

"Gladly." Bill said and smacked Fred and George in the back of the head.

"OW." The twins yelp.

"Thanks Bill." I told him.

"Oh, mum wanted me to tell you guys that since winter break is in two weeks, she wanted to know if you were coming." Ginny says.

"Of course I am. Do you think I would miss the chance at spending Christmas with you guys?" I ask. She smiles and nods. "Oh is it okay if I bring the pack?" I ask, motioning to the others who are now gathered around me on the couch.

"Here, you can ask her yourself." Ginny says. I see her move around and I know she's standing and walking. Soon I see Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." I said cheerily. She smiled her motherly smile.

"Hello deary. Oh, is this your new pack?" She asks.

"Yes. This is Lydia, Liam, Stiles, his girlfriend Malia, Scott the alpha, his girlfriend Kira, and Derek."

"Amara's boyfriend." Lydia said in a sing song voice. I blushed Weasley red while Kira and Lydia giggled and Liam, Stiles, and Scott snickered. Derek raised an eyebrow and smirked. I smacked his shoulder and he laughed. Teddy giggled and crawled onto Derek's lap.

"Daddy." He said in his cute little baby voice. Derek smiled and adjusted him on his lap. I smiled at them.

"Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering if I could bring them to London for Christmas, that way you can all meet them in person." She smiled once again.

"Of course dear. The more the merrier." She said. I heard a loud thump and some shouting. "I better let you go, dear. The kids are causing a ruckus." She said.

"Okay. Bye Mrs. Weasley. Teddy, say bye."

"Bye bye." Teddy said waving.

"Bye Teddy, bye Amara." And then the picture faded until I saw our reflections. I set the mirror down.

"How is that even possible?" Stiles asked.

"It's a communications mirror. So I can call them. Kind of like Facetime on your iPhone." I compared. He nodded, getting the picture.


	5. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
